


Star Maps

by Moebius



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, PEOPLE WHO SHOULD NOT BE DEAD, it's a crossover, sort of alternate universe, word counts are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius
Summary: Two diplomats walking each other through their battle scars.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa (past), Katrina Cornwell/Amilyn Holdo, Katrina Cornwell/Phillipa Georgiou/Gabriel Lorca (past)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Star Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> I started writing notes but they turned out longer than the story! I'm the sort of person who needs an explanation for crossover AUs, so I have a backstory for all this written up in my head. Maybe next challenge... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"And this one?" Amilyn's touch is feather light, her long fingers delicate against the exposed skin of Kat's stomach. 

In response, Kat grimaces slightly. It’s not the sexiest of scars, but she kept it because of who it reminds her of, refusing the dermal regenerator and convincing Gabriel and Philipa that it’d be like a tattoo, marking her for them. Now all that’s left of the three of them is Kat and her silly scar. "Training accident at the Academy. This?"

It’s a wide mark on Amilyn’s upper thigh. It looks like a phaser burn to Kat, but Amilyn has assured her several times she’s not a phaser sort of gal. Though Kat has yet to really figure out the technical difference between phaser and blaster. “My ex got really into her lightsaber for a little while and I forgot to knock.”

Inexplicably, that makes Kat laugh. Something about the image of a bright-haired young woman versus a neon laser sword. “What color was it?”

“Blue.”

Kat smiles and puts her palm over the soft flesh of Amilyn’s thigh. “Good thing I’m not a lightsaber sort of gal, huh?”

Amilyn’s smile lights up the darkness of their quarters. “Good thing.”


End file.
